


An Epidemic of Pink

by chaosminion



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Frigga fights cancer and wins, Momma Frigga kicks ass, Principle Fury, Private School AU, Teenage Rebellion, breast cancer awareness, breast cancer month, sort of, the boys are so proud of their momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Principle Fury scolds two of his students for the illegal color of their hair that has lead to the rest of the school also breaking code. Loki and Thor fight back against the prejudice and make a strong case for their actions. Lesson in this fic: No one fights against Momma Frigga and wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another quick little drabble I wrote instead of working on my fic. I'm sorry. I'm a few days late of Breast Cancer month, but here is a little something to show how much the boys love their momma. Every time I see a pink ribbon that someone is wearing, or I see a fellow cancer survivor, I feel very happy and surrounded by love. Show your support, wear the pink.

“This has spread like a plague, and the fault rests with the both of you!”

The two Odinsons looked at each other, unimpressed by the principle's blustering windbaggery. Thor was sitting up straight with his arms crossed over his chest, his pressed jacket stretching to the point of spontaneously ripping over his bulging biceps. The younger Odinson was lounging in his chair, legs spread as wide as a cheerleader's split, blowing a pink, round bubble of gum that gave a small sigh when it popped.

Principle Fury's forehead vein twitched as Loki sucked the deflated bubble back into his mouth.

“Well?” He demanded, his gaze savage. “What have you to say for yourselves?”

The brothers shared a look again, this time with Thor nodding his head and giving Loki the first chance to speak.

“I don't understand the problem, Director Fury,” Loki said with a calm and composed smile, the kind he used to charm his teachers.

“Don't call me that. You know da- very well what the problem is, by the fact that it is evident on top of your head!” The principle pointed an offended finger at Loki's hair, which was a bright flamboyant pink, then gave the same treatment to Thor's hair, which was the exact same color.

Both boys hide their snickers behind their hands.

“Pink! Both of you! May I remind you, sirs, that we have a student code of conduct! Do I have to quote the paragraph that forbids this type of distracting behavior?”

Loki only rolled his eyes and quoted the exact paragraph back to Fury in a bored voice.

“Your memory is remarkable,” Fury growled.

“What you fail to recognize, Director Fury, is that it is October.”

“And?”

Loki's eyes narrowed to beady green points. “ _And_... our mother has just finished her last round of chemotherapy. Because she has _breast cancer_. October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month, sir, and as her children, my brother and I collaborated to show our support.”

Fury tapped the top of his desk with all four fingers. “Couldn't you have worn a ribbon, or something?”

Thor smiled, shaking his head. “It seemed like too small a gesture to us. A small ribbon cannot express the enormity of what our family has gone through the past year. You should speak to Mother, sir, and you will see how strong and courageous she is! A mighty warrior like our mother is not given a small mention in a tiny column, but her valor is hailed far and wide by loud proclamation! Our hair is the starting point of meaningful conversation. To repress our expression of pride is to repress a child's love for their parent!”

Fury gave a sigh and rubbed his nose after the impassioned speech, feeling tired. “I can understand the desire to show pride for your mother, and believe me, I am as thankful that Mrs. Odinson has passed this stage of her treatment. However, this is still a violation of the student code of conduct.”

This is where Loki sat up and showed off his paralegal skills. “The code of conduct also gives special privileges to students during events of significance, such as holidays or school wide celebrations, and I quote 'Events that are recognized by the state, nation, or school are allowed to be expressed so long as they do not violate basic rules of conduct or manners.'”

Not a muscle twitched in the principle's face. “One day, I could accept. Two days, in order for the color to wash out and you could dye your hair back to normal, I could accept.” Fury folded his hands on top of his desk and leaned in to pierce the boys with his gaze. “It has been a solid week since you two have decided to fight against the establishment of our fine school.”

“It's a month long-”

“Then, to make matters worse, when your teachers requested that you return your hair to its natural state, you refused!”

“Our mother's honor demands more than-”

“-and _then_ , you lead the students in a school wide rebellion, that has lead in the culmination of every junior and senior to dye their own hair the brightest shade to ever disgrace the grounds! Now I know all _those_ kids do not have mothers going through breast cancer, so this month holds no special significance for them.”

Thor's chin went up in a stubborn gesture. “Are you suggesting, sir, that it is disgraceful for men to wear any hue of pink?”

“Of course not, that would be sexist. Look,” Fury leaned back in his seat. “When it was just the two of you, I could let it slide. I know the trials your family has gone through this past year.”

Loki and Thor stiffened as they recognized the sympathetic adult tone, but Fury seemed not to notice.

“It's this open disregard for rules that the rest of the student body has rallied around, an excuse to break the rules under pretext.”

This is where Loki's anger began to get the better of him. “Under pretext? The entire point of this month, and sporting the color pink, is to spread awareness! We wear it to bring attention to the disease and how we can make a difference for those going through treatment. I think we have done a fine job of that, sir.”

“And if you were working for Susan G. Komen, I would applaud your marketing skills,” Fury answered in an even voice. “But this is a school, not a cancer charity.”

Loki's eyes flashed. “The purpose of school is to educate us, and get students ready for the real world after graduation, is it not?”

“Yes,” Fury said after a mild pause.

“Then this is the training grounds at which we grow our fledgling talents. We have a student government, we have student lead events, we even have students on the school board as representatives, because we are encouraged to take part in the world around us. We may be breaking a school rule, sir, but rules were meant to have exceptions, otherwise it would be outright tyranny!”

Thor nodded solidly in agreement with his brother's speech, the only thing distracting from the picture of teenage self righteousness was the bright and cheerful color of their hair.

Fury glanced between them both, deliberating. “You make a strong argument, Mr. Odinson. Am I, then, to give a pardon to the students and allow this epidemic of colored hair to continue?”

Loki gave a shrug. “It is either that, or suspend us all. I think the backlash you would receive from the parents would not be worth the effort.”

A corner of Fury's mouth twitched. The snarky teen had him there.

The phone speaker interrupted them with a loud beep. “Mr. Fury, there is a parent here who wishes to-”

No sooner had Fury hit the button than the doors to his office banged open, and a short but fierce looking woman stood on the threshold, her head bound in a colorful scarf that fluttered behind her back like a cape. Even without her crown of golden hair, somehow she looked as regal as a queen.

“What is this I hear about both of my boys being sent to your office, Mr. Fury? On account of their _hair_?” Frigga Odinson demanded.

Thor and Loki grinned at each other, waiting for the sword to swing.

The principle stood from his chair to greet her, his back as straight as a rod. “Thank you for joining us, Mrs. Odinson. I'm afraid this matter has extended beyond just your sons. Their act of willful negligence of the school code of conduct has lead the other students in the same behavior. It has caused a school wide disruption, and cannot go unchallenged any longer.”

Frigga took a few steps into the office, her stiletto heels clicking on the wooden floor. “So let me get this straight, Mr. Fury. My boys dye their hair, a completely harmless act, in support of their mother going through breast cancer, which allows them to educate others on the importance of early detection in cancer and the treatments used, and you have a problem with their plan succeeding?”

With deepening regret, Fury knew this was a battle he could not win. “It's not their plan of spreading awareness that I object to, Ma'am. It's the fact that I now have an entire student body with abnormal hair color.”

Frigga glanced at the two sitting in the chairs, who were grinning from ear to ear. “Your friends all dyed their hair as well?”

Thor nodded. “It started with Sif and Natasha. Then when the teachers got on to Sif and told her to dye her hair back, Steve Rogers overhead and came to school the next day with his hair pink. Said that everyone had a responsibility to support those going through cancer, and one student's fight is everyone's fight. From there it sort of spread, and once Tony dyed his hair, well... then all the cool kids had to do it.”

Frigga placed a hand over her heart. “Oh, that is mighty sweet!”

Loki turned back to the director with a shit eating grin. “I would say that it is more Roger's fault for your epidemic, Director, not ours. He's your Golden Boy, too, isn't he? Are you going to suspend the class president?”

Fury kept his expression neutral. “I don't make the rules, Mrs. Odinson, I only make sure they are enforced.”

Frigga waved a hand. “That is ridiculous. Every rule has an exception, and clearly the support far outweighs the opposition. If you try and punish all those students you will have a mutiny on your hands, and then you _will_ see rule breaking.”

She gave her sons a secret smile, then addressed Fury once more. “In fact, I know a way we can turn this to the school's advantage.”

Fury felt his stomach sink. He just wanted to go home and listen to jazz. “And what is that, Ma'am?”

“I just happen to have a journalist friend of the prominent local newspaper, as well as a friend on Local 6 News.”

'Just happened' to meant that Frigga's political connections reached far and wide.

“I can have them over in a tick, so they can report on the single largest student movement in support of breast cancer. I guarantee it will be the story of the month. Your school will get positive reviews, and everyone will applaud the students for their dedication.”

Loki and Thor turned back around to watch the moment when the principle admitted defeat. They wanted to carve the moment into their memories.

After a grueling silence, the man nodded his head. “I suppose that would be preferable to having to file all the paperwork necessary to suspend nearly a hundred students,” he said with a sigh.

The brothers whooped and leapt from their seats, surrounding their mother and planting identical kisses on each of her cheeks. Frigga nodded sagely in victory.

“Then I shall make my calls. In the meantime, I want to see this plague of pink. Is it really all for me?”

They both wrapped her arms in their elbows and escorted her from the office.

“All for you, Mother. That's how proud we are.”

“We can gather everyone on the football field!” Thor suggested.

“Splendid! I would like that, I think.”

Fury sat back down on his chair, sighing now that the others were out of his office.

“That woman is a force to be reckoned with,” he grumbled around a smile, shaking his head. “No wonder she beat cancer. She probably glared at the tumor until it surrendered.”

An hour later there was a camera crew from Local 6 shooting the mass of gathered students who were shouting and chanting, lead in the rally by their pink stained president. They circled around Frigga, waving pink flags and cheering.

“Pink for the cure! Pink for the cure! Pink for the cure!”

The journalists were eating it up.

Loki stood apart, watching with a proud smile, when he felt the presence of someone next to him.

“Quite a turn out,” said Principle Fury. “Do you think it will make breaking news?”

Loki turned to regard the man, noting that he had passed their height during the summer. He frowned at Fury's seeming happy tone, the relaxed stance and the cavalier smile on the principle's face.

A suspicion began to grow in the youth's mind.

“Do not tell me you predicted this outcome, Director Fury,” he demanded.

“Don't call me that. I must confess, it is a bit more than I expected, but it's good to have things shaken up now and then.”

His secretive smile only served to infuriate Loki. “Don't you dare try to take credit for our work!”

Fury gave a laugh. “Why, my good man! What unites better and faster than a common enemy? Do you think they would have been so quick to join your crusade, if the big bad teachers hadn't told them they _couldn't_? Have a nice day, Mr. Odinson.”

With a smug smile the principle turned away, leaving Loki to fume on his own.

“Bastard!”

 

 


End file.
